Un diminuto y mágico problema
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Un nuevo mundo en guerra y una de las plumas de Sakura está ahí. ¿ Qué pasa con Fye? es mi primer fic de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y espero que les guste. Reviews please!
1. Otro mundo

Kai Angel : Konnichiwa, Fye-san! nOn

Fye -. Konnichiwa, Kai Angel-chan

Kai Angel : Konnichiwa, Kuro-wanwan!

Sakura–chan : O.O

Syaoran-kun : O.O

Fye-san ¡¡ Hyuu ¿ Lo ves? Yo no soy el único que te llama nombres raros Kuro-tán

Kurogane : ¬¬U

**Disclaimer : **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle¡ sino a las ingeniosas Clamp!

**Dedicatoria : **A todos mis lectores, espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Summary : **Tras encontrar una nueva pluma de Sakura, Syaoran, Fye, Kuro-wanwan ( Kuro ¡¿ Cómo te has atrevido! Kai Angel : XD ), Sakura y Mokona , viajan a otro mundo en el que les deparará una sorpresa. Estando el país en guerra y una extraña sustancia en el aire hará de las suyas con el pobre Fye...y el resto. No es Yaoi 

* * *

**1. Nuevo mundo**

Era un día más o menos tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe, ya que se trataba de un país en guerra. La gente estaba encerrada en sus casas disfrutando del descanso de bombardeos. No había viento, ni ruido. Nadie reía, ni lloraba, ni gritaba. Nada. Silencio.

En medio de esta calma relativa, unos viajeros aparecieron de la nada. Los cinco miraron alrededor, admirando el paisaje desolador. Calles y casas destrozadas. Nadie en la calle. Se dieron cuenta de que corrían peligro allí.

- Hyuu! Vaya paisaje más desolador – dijo el rubio, mirando a los alrededores con sus ojos azules.

- Parece haber habido una pelea – dijo una blanca bola con orejas saltando sobre la cabeza del ninja.

- Argh ! – exclamó este dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la bola – ¡ Bollo blanco, bájate de mi cabeza!

- Waaaa! – exclamó el bichillo-. Fye, Kuro-rin me ha llamado bollo blanco

- Tranquila, Mokona – le dijo el mago, haciéndole cosquillas con el dedo -. Kuro-wanwan es tán tímido como un cachorrito.

- ¿ QUÉ HAS DICHO !

Kurogane sacó su katana, reluciente y se puso a perseguir al mago Fye y a la pequeña Mokona.

- ¡ A MÍ NADIE ME LLAMA " PERRO" !

- Perrazo, perrazo...

Los otros dos viajeros los miraban con una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas. De no ser porque llevaban ya tiempo viajando con ellos, jurarían que Kurogane mataría a Fye.

- Hime, deberíamos buscar algún sitio en el que cobijarnos

- Buenia idea – anunció Fye, quien en esos momentos pasaba por ahí en su huída de Kuro-wanwan-. Pero mira a ver si tiene caseta para Kuro-wanwan.

- ¡ VUELVE AQUÍ, ENDEMONIADOOOOOO!

- Waaaaaa

- OO – mirada de Sakura

- OO – mirada de Syaoran

Tras tranquilizar un poco al de momento enojado ninja ( pobre, aún no sabe lo que le espera), caminaron por las calles desiertas y destrozadas buscando un sitio en el que cobijarse. La pequeña Mokona enseguida saltó en la cabeza de Fye, indicando que éste mirara al frente.

- Mira, Fye. ¡ Es un hotel !

En efecto era un hotel completamente en ruinas y... sin ascensor ni escaleras. Mokona agachó la cabeza al ver como miraban su hallazgo, pero una voz amable la sacó de su tristeza.

- Mokona, no ha sido mala idea.

Mokona se dejó coger por las pálidas manos de Fye y se encontró con unos grandes ojos azules que la miraban divertidos.

- Iremos a ver si hay algún hotel más cercano en el que haya modo de subir y si no, regresaremos y encontraremos una forma de subir¿ vale? – le dijo el mago, sonriendo.

Mokona asintió y siguieron su camino. Al cabo de un rato, encontraron una casona algo abandonada, pero habitable. Tenía un gran salón con chimenea y piano, una mesa grande en su centro. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas cada una con su chimenea y una cama cómoda. La despensa estaba llena. Fye preparó en la cocina la cena, que comieron con mucho gusto.

- Fye-san¿ estás bien? – le preguntó Sakura, viendole pestañear.

- Hai, no te preocupes Sakura-chan- mantuvo un rato la mirada de Sakura, y luego notando que su vista se nublaba, añadió-. Sólo es cansancio. Hemos viajado mucho, así que es normal que nos cansemos pronto.

Sakura asintió sonriendo y se restregó los ojos.

- Yo también estoy cansada pero aguantaré más.

Fye sonrió. Se sentía muy cansado y débil

- Yo si me disculpáis, no puedo más. Buenas noches.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto, pensando únicamente en una cama mullida. Llegó a su cuarto y sin pensárselo dos veces, se dejó caer en su cama y se dejó llevar por un sueño profundo. Ni siquiera se preocupó por cerrar la puerta de su habitación y cuando el resto se dirigía a las suyas, lo vieron de esa forma y sonrieron. Kurogane fue el que entró y arropó al mago con una manta. Cerró la puerta tras salir de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Mokona entró cautelosamente en la habitación de Fye y saltó sobre la cama del bello durmiente.

- ¡ Ohayo, Fye!

Mokona saltó en la cama haciendo que el colchón subiera y bajara.

- ¿ Fye?

Mokona recibió un gemido de respuesta y se quedó mirando al bulto sobre la cama durante unos minutos. Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo a avisar a los demás, que estaban esperando a que Fye se levantara.

- Mokona¿ qué pasa? – preguntó Syaoran

- Es Fye – dijo ésta

- ¿ Fye? – preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran a la pequeña Mokona

- ¿ Qué ha hecho ese idiota ahora? – preguntó Kurogane

Todos subieron corriendo a la habitación de Fye y miraron horrorizados al pequeño bulto que yacía en la cama de Fye. Kurogane se acercó a la cama y apartó las sábanas. Todos pegaron un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡ Fye?

* * *

Kai Angel : Bien! Aquí está el primer capi!

Kurogane ¿ Cómo nos has hecho esto?

Sakura : Pobre Fye...

Kai Angel : Reviews please!


	2. Chibi

Kai Angel : Puu! aquí está el 2º capi

Mokona : Hai! Kurolón es malo

Kai Angel ¿ Qué te ha hecho ahora?

Mokona : Kuopuu no quiere a Mokona

Kurogane : Vuelve aquí, bollo blanco y no me llames así!

Kai Angel : OO

Mokona : Mokona Modoki, mo doki doki!

Kurogane : noooo

Kai Angel : Bueno, aquí les dejo el capi

* * *

**2. Chibi**

- ¡ Fye ?

Miraron con aprehensión a la versión diminuta del mago de Celes, que dormitaba en la cama. Se desperezó un poco por el grito, pero no abrió los ojos y siguió dormido. Mokona saltó a la cama.

- Waaaa! Fye parece descansar bien – comentó la pequeña.

Syaoran volvió a colocar la manta sobre el chibi.

- Kurorin es malo, no dejaba descansar a Fye

- Argh! Rata blanca!

Oyeron un gemido que provenía de chibi-Fye. Todos se volvieron hacia él y lo vieron abrir los ojos pesadamente. Se restregó los ojos con sus nudillos y luego dirigió su mirada azul a los que estaban a su lado en la cama. Se quedó un rato mirando.

- Waaaaa! – Mokona exclamó, poniéndose delante de Fye – Fye es mono incluso de pequeño.

Chibi-Fye miró a esa extraña criatura con forma de bola de arroz con orejas y que le hablaba.

- ¿ No hablas?- preguntó el ninja

Fye se escondió bajo la manta y tembló un poco con miedo.

- Kurotán es malo. Asusta siempre a Fye

Kurogane la miró con una mezcla de confusión y rabia.

- ¿ Que yo hago qué?

- Kurorín es malo, Kurorín es malo

- Argh!

Kurogane se puso a perseguir a Mokona dejando a Sakura y Syaoran con el chibi aterrado. Los dos se miraron sin saber qué hacer

* * *

Kai Angel : Cortito, pero sirve para presenter al nuevo Fye... ¡ Yai!- abrazando a chibi-Fye

Chibi-Fye : OO

Kai Angel : Hasta el próximo capi !


	3. Conversación con Chibi Fye

Sakura : OwO

Kai Angel ¿ Rápido?

Sakura : Sí

Kai Angel : jejeje. No quise hacer esperar

Sakura : Oo

Kai Angel : Síiii, para abrazar a Fye nia! – me lanzo contra chibi-Fye

Sakura : Angie-chan

Hisaki-chan : OO Tenshin-chan...

Yami Hisaki : ¬¬ U Te dije que tenía más agujeros en la cabeza que una regadera

Kai Angel : Os dejo el fic!

**Agradecimientos : **OwO Sois tantas las personas a las que quiero agradecer... Que simplemente diré : Gracias a todos vosotros, mis lectores, porque me hacéis muuuuuy feliz gracias, gracias de verdad. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Arigato!

* * *

**3. Conversación con Chibi – Fye**

Tras conseguir lo casi imposible, es decir, sacar al chibi de su habitación. Estaban todos en la salita principal al lado de la chimenea, sentados en la mesa con sus tazas de desayuno. Todos desayunaban tranquilamente, menos chibi-fye que miraba su taza llena de café sin probarlo.

- ¿ No te gusta? – preguntó Kurogane, gruñendo

El chibi le dirigió una mirada de miedo y Kurogane suspiró. Entonces a Sakura se le encendió una bombilla en la cabeza.

- Ehm... ¿ Fye? – preguntó al chibi, que le miró con sus ojos grandes -. ¿ Cuántos años tienes?

Chibi-Fye cogió un tenedor y señaló las puntas.

- ¿ Tres años?

Chibi-Fye asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿ Y no sabes hablar?

Chibi- Fye bajó la mirada, tristemente.

- Los magos aprenden a escribir antes de hablar - dijo Mokona, al cabo de un rato de silencio-. Pero, los padres de Fye, murieron pronto.

- ¿ Y entonces cómo es que el Fye adulto sabe hablar correctamente? – preguntó Syaoran.

Chibi- Fye se levantó de su asiento y volvió con un cuaderno, una pluma y un tintero. Se sentó de nuevo y se puso a escribir. Al terminar mostró lo escrito al grupo. En una caligrafía impecable digna de un rey, la versión diminuta del mago de Celes había escrito lo siguiente :

_Viajé con mi maestro por muchos lugares y fui aprendiendo a escribir y a hablar con él._

Todos asintieron, mostrando así al chibi, que habían entendido

- Fye¿ quieres chocolate?

El chibi sonrió a Sakura y ésta fue a preparar chocolate para Fye, dejándolo acompañado por Syaoran y Kurotán ( Kurogane ¡¿ Cómo te has atrevido! Kai Angel : XD Yami Hisaki : Te lo dije, está mal de la cabeza Hisaki-chan : . . .)

- ¿ Y cómo viajabais?

Para sorpresa de los dos, chibi-Fye señaló a Mokona, que empezó a saltar por la mesa.

- Waaaaa¡ Fye se acuerda! – exclamó saltando a la cabeza del pequeño, quien pestañeó confusamente.

Chibi – Fye se restregó los ojos con cansancio. Mokona saltó a la mesa, mirando atentamente al chibi.

- Syaoran – dijo-. Fye se va a dormir en la mesa.

- Ehm...

Kurochín ( Kurogane : Agh! Ya cállate! Kai Angel : Mwajajjajajaj Sakura y Syaoran : O.O ) cogió al chibi, quién, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se abrazó al cuello del ninja y al cabo de unos minutos el chibi estaba profundamente dormido.

- Demonios... - dijo mientras sujetaba al chibi fuertemente

- Uwaaaaa! Kurorín de niñera

- Bollo de mantequilla, cállate.

- Kurochín, no deberías gritar o despertarás a Fye – le dijo Sakura

Syaoran se atragantó con el café y se contuvo la risa por la ocurrencia de la princesa. Kurogane miró a todos con cara de fastidio y dejó al chibi en el sofá, mientras subía a por una manta. Cuando bajó se encontró al chibi dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de la princesa. Con algo de envidia arropó al chibi con la manta. Después indicó a Syaoran y a Sakura que se fueran a la cama.

- Pero...

- Yo cuidaré de él – dijo al ver a la princesa preocupada por el chibi.

La princesa asintió y acomodó al chibi en el sofá , antes de seguir a Syaoran a sus cuartos.

Kurotán ( Kurogane ¿ Vas a parar en algún momento? Kai Angel : Lo dudo XD) suspiró y miró al chibi.

- Al menos, el monstruito está dormido – dijo para sí antes de dejarse vencer por el suelo, digo por el sueño ( Kurogane : qué pasa? No puedo dormir ahí?)

* * *

Kai Angel : Se acabó el capi! - abrazando a chibi-Fye

Yami Hisaki : Tú deberías ir al manicomio

Kai Angel : Kurogane-san!

Kurogane : Hn

Kai Angel : Yami Hisaki te ha llamado Onki Wanko – con mirada maliciosa

Kurogane ¿ QUÉ? - saca la katana

Yami Hisaki : OO... Yo no hice nada! no le creas! Nooooo

Syaoran : OO

Mokona : Hyuu! n.n

Kai Angel : Aprovechando que Kurotán está ocupado persiguiendo a Yami Hisaki - de fondo se les oye gritar- adelanto que el próximo capi se titulará " La niñera Kurogane" Y ya sabéis, reviews please!


	4. Tarta de manzanas

Kai Angel : Hola! - abrazando a Chibi-Fye-

Chibi-Fye : OO

Kurogane : ya era hora ¬¬

Kai Angel : Como sé que están con ganas les dejo el capi! nOn

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Contestando Reviews

**Nakurita : **Hola! Gracias por tus reviews y me alegro de que te guste. Prometo no defraudar! nOn. Me sacas los colores n.n Por supuesto, el fic pienso continuarlo. Hm... Me parece que habrá competencia por la custodia de Chibi-Fye XD. Bueno, espero que disfrutes con Kuropi de niñera, cuidando del pequeño mago.

**DarkCryonic : **¿ Vas a perseguirme? Si lo haces y me matas entonces el fic no se terminará, ni el de "Fiebre", ni " Vacaciones con Kai"... Tú decides. Además cuento con protección¿ Verdad, Kurowanwan? - mirada maliciosa al ninja. Kuro: ¬¬ - Bueno, disfruta con Kuropi de niñera de momento XD.

**Amazona Verde : **Hola! Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste! Jejejje No te diré nada, jajja Tú lee XD. Gommen en por la espera.

**Marian-14 : **Hola! A ver si hablamos por messenger... Bueno, aquí está el capi. Espero que te guste XD. Kuro-salchicha sufrirá mucho jajaj.

**Maki Tasui : **Hola! Podría decirse que estoy enamorada de Fye-kun nia! - viendo estrellitas-...OO... ¬/¬ ni caso. Bueno, pues aquí está Kuro-chuchu y Chibi-Fye. Ehm... Bueno, prepárate para reirte un poco n.n.

**Fye San : **Saludos desde Hadesite! Bueno, ya está aquí el capi. Kuro-chyu va a sufrir muuuuxo XD.. Oo soy muuu mala con él XD. Bueno, disfruta del capi!

**Pizza nOn : **Hola! Ya está aquí el tan esperado 4º capi... Chibi-Fye al ataque! ...Oo nada loquerías mías u.u. Bueno, espero que te guste nOn.

**Hisaki-chan : **Hola! en seguida te mandamos de regreso a Yami, es que Kuropi aún no terminó con su trabajo U. Bueno, aquí tienes el capi – Yami : Hisakiiiiiii Kuro : Ven aquíiiii- Ehm... bueno, jejje ya sabes cómo es Kuro-lón. Disfruta del capi! XD Os váis a morir de envidia n.n.

**Drunny :** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Bueno, pues el tierno y lindo Chibi-Fye... no es como lo conocemos... ya veréis. XD Y Kuro-chan sufrirá un poquito jejeje ejem, ejem... n.n que disfrutes del capi nOn.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin Contestando Reviews

Bueno, pues ahora os dejo con el capi nOn. Una cosa más. Debido a que este capi sería demasiado largo, voy a hacer varios de Kuro-salchicha como niñera de Chibi- Fye. Así habrá más fic para rato y por tanto no ocupará 24 pag un capi... eso es absurdo ¿ no?

696699696966996969696969669969696969696966996969696969696966996969696969696969

**4. La niñera Kurogane. Parte 1 : Tarta de manzanas**

Kurogane observó al chibi. El crío no hacía más que correr, pero nunca se separó del lado del ninja. Estaban en un mercado que había en una estación en el país deYurba. Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban buscando la pluma de la princesa, así que al ninja no tuvo otra opción que cuidar del pequeño mago.

- No te separes de mí aquí.-le espetó al chibi, quien rápidamente se cogió de la mano del ninja.

El ninja sabía que en los mercados había muchos bandidos y ladrones, y no quería que nada malo le sucediera al chibi que se aferraba a su mano con fuerza, indicándole que estaba asustado. Kurogane se paró y miró al chibi.

- ¿ Tienes miedo?

El chibi titubeó un poco y luego asintió lentamente y alzó los brazos pidiendo ser aupado. Kurogane suspiró y tomó al chibi en brazos. Chibi-Fye miró desde el hombro del ninja a sus al rededores. Había mucha gente. Tanta gente como aquel lugar que recordaba, aquel lugar lleno de gritos, sangre. Se agarró fuertemente al cuello del ninja y cerró los ojos, dejando caer unas lágrimas. Kurogane miró de reojo al chibi y suspiró. Se acercó al puesto de una señora que no hacía más que decir "Manzanas de todas las dimensiones! Ricas, compren!" y compró cuatro de cada una.

Pagó y se dirigió a un banco que había visto en un parque del país. Se sentó con cuidado de no asustar al pequeño mago.

- ¡ Oi¿ Qué pasó?

- Koai... -dijo con voz llorosa

La expresión del ninja se suavizó y separó poco a poco al pequeño de su agarre.

- Eso ya pasó. No debes olvidarlo, pero no debes vivir en ello – murmuró mirando al chibi, quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de lagrimillas que contenía bravamente.

El ninja suspiró y cogió una manzana. La peló, la cortó y se la dio al niño, quien se la comió rápidamente y enseguida pidió su siguiente trozo. Kurogane sonrió al chibi, quien lo miraba sin ninguna muestra de su sonrisa. Le entregó otro trozo, recibiendo del chibi una reverencia con la cabeza. Observó cautelosamente al niño, que daba mordisquitos al trozo de manzana que tenía en sus manitas.

_Sólo sabe decir que tiene miedo... Su infancia debió de ser peor de lo que me imaginé. Y si se asustó en un lugar tan lleno de gente, entonces algo malo ocurrió en algún sitio así._pensó el ninja

Chibi-Fye se terminó rápidamente su trozo y miró al ninja, con una mirada que denotaba cansancio.

_Se está durmiendo. Será mejor que regresemos a casa._

El ninja cogió al chibi, que había empezado a restregarse los ojos. Al sentirse aupado, Chibi-Fye extendió los brazos para agarrase al cuello del ninja y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurogane. Suspiró y se dejó llevar a un mundo de sueños. El ninja observó de reojo como sus ojos se cerraban.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Chibi-Fye abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba en una cama de suaves y calientes sábanas y a su lado se encontraba la pequeña Mokona. Miró la hora en un reloj que había en su mesilla de noche. Se levantó y corrió en busca del ninja. Recorrió la casa, pero no lo encontró. Se sentía al borde de las lágrimas y tenía mucho miedo.

- Koai... - sollozó, cuando sintió que alguien lo envolvía en una manta y lo levantaba del suelo. Se encontró con la mirada del ninja.

- ¿ Qué haces levantado a estas horas¿ Eh?

Chibi-Fye miró al ninja con algo de miedo.

- Koai... - repitió

- ¿ Una pesadilla?

El chibi asintió.

- Está bien – murmuró Kurogane, tumbándose en el sofá con el chibi en sus brazos.

El chibi posó su cabeza sobre el pecho del ninja y, en un instante, se había quedado dormido. El japonés sintió la ligera respiración del chibi mientras hacía circulos en la espalda del chibi. Su madre solía hacerlo para tranquilizarlo y funcionaba.

_Me pregunto qué ocurrió para que sus padres murieran. Quizás... ¿ Ashura? Probablemente, si Fye huía de él. Maldito sea. Se va a enterar ese tipejo. Mi dolor no es comparable con el suyo._pensó observando el dormitar del niño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chibi-Fye miró confusamente al ninja.

- Vamos a hacer tarta de manzanas. Mi madre solía hacerla y más te vale que te guste, renacuajo.

Chibi-Fye asintió, mirando con aprehensión el largo cuchillo que tenía Kurogane en la mano. El ninja, al notar la mirada llena de miedo del chibi, guardó el cuchillo.

_Interesante. Parece ser que algo ocurrió y que había espadas por el medio._pensó sonriendo al chibi, quien inclinó la cabeza confusamente.

- Ven aquí, enano. -dijo cogiendo al chibi y subiéndolo en una banqueta.- Quiero que me laves las manzanas¿ok?

El chibi asintió contento de no ver el cuchillo y se puso a lavar las manzanas.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bueno – dijo el ninja satisfecho de acabar la tarta-. A ver cómo sabe esto.

Kurogane cortó un trozo de la tarta y lo probó. Inmediatamente lo escupió a la papelera.

- ¿ Quié fue el gracioso que echó azucar a la tarta? - bramó el ninja dirigiéndose a Mokona

- Mokona lo hizo para que supiera mejor.

- Hn

- Waaaa. Kuro-chinchi da miedo.

El ninja estalló y se puso a perseguir a la Mokona, dejando al chibi observando confusamente la pelea. Se encogió de hombros y cogió un trozo de la tarta. Dio un mordisco y saboreó aquél sabor nada nuevo para él.

_Sabe como la que mami hacía_ pensó el niño, mientras comía el trozo.

Por primera vez se sintió querido tras la muerte de sus padres.

96969696969696996696969696969696996696969969696969699696969696969696969

Kai Angel : Este es el 4º capi!

Kuro : Sí, bueno. ¿ Qué es eso de que hay más capitulos conmigo como niñera?

Kai Angel : Pues eso mismo XD

Kuro : Te mato – mirada asesina-

Chibi-Fye : Koai...

Mokona : Kuropi da miedo!

Kai Angel : Bueno, hasta el próximo capi! No tardará en llegar! Ja en! Ikusi arte!


	5. De excursión al campo

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con este capi! – abrazando a Chibi-Fye-

Ya siento la tardanza, iré actualizando lo más rápido posible!

Kurogane : ¬¬ Lo haces a posta! para hacerme sufrir más!

Pues sí

* * *

**Marian-14** : Jejej, como puedes ver aún Kurochichi no me ha matado jajajaj n.n Wiiiii, espero que te guste el capi 0.

**HagaRenPotter **: Jejej. Hola, ya regresé y ya me voy para que el fic puedas leer... ( rima y todo jajaj) Que lo disfrutes!

**Nakurita **: Hola! Tardé mucho? Lo siento! el próximo capi llegará pronto jajaj y wiii este capi es cortito también, pero el siguiente no jajaj.

**Fye san** : Hyuuuu! Ya está el capi! jejej y .. te dejo que lo leas tranquilamente

**Dark Cryonic **: No.. ya ya veo Uu ni siquiera... Kur-o-puuuuuu! - Kurogane me lanza una mirada asesina- jajja ¿ lo ves? Aún no me mató XD.

**Maki **: Hola querida Maki! Ya... ya cambié la palabra "koai" por la de "kowai" xo es que lo poco que sé de japonés es.. de.. bueno.. del anime en sí, me quedo con pocas palabras y al final termino echa un lío ... Bueno, pues aquí tienes el capi, a ver si te gusta.

**Hisaki **: Creo que Kuropyon terminó ya la sesión con Yami - yami aparece echo un ovillo en el suelo- cógelo antes de uqe lo busque o no verá la luz en 5 días más UU ( ya sabes cómo es kurokiki) A ver si te gusta el capi... OMG! tengo que actualizar los de beyblade... TTxTT No tardarán te lo aseguro...

**Lady Orochi **: >>U ehm... este fic en principio los primeros capis no son yaoi... pobecito, Fye - abrazando al chibi. Chibi-Fye : O.O- De todas formas espero que lo disfrutes ( Nota: seguramente habrá pareja pero en el futuro XD)

**Mafi **: Hola! espero no haber tardado mucho...Bueno aquí te dejo el capi y que lo disfrutes!

**Pizza non **: Hola! Espero que te guste! ya está es todo ( así puedes ir directa a leerlo jajaj)

**Drunny **: Bueno, pues aquí lo tienes

**Yume san **: Hola bueno ya ves. Actualizado espero que te siga gustando! y ahora a trabajar en el resto - estrujando el seso-

* * *

Peque Notis

1. El capi 124 ya está en The room of requirement ( japonés, descargable) y en el grupo msn de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Manga Online ( inglés, no descargable)

* * *

**5. De excursión al campo**

Kurogane estaba tan cansado que se dedicaría a dormir durante una semana. Deseaba que nadie lo despertaba, pero al segundo de pasar ese pensamiento, sintió el subir y bajar de su colchón y él no tuvo ninguna duda de quien podía ser.

- Ku-wo-piiiiiiiii

El ninja gruñó y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Genial, el único día que se veía con ganas de dormir chafado por un criajo que no sabe decir su nombre.

- ¿ Qué quieres? – le preguntó al crío, al recordar toda la tarde en la que estuvo enseñando al mago su nombre quien consiguió decir algo parecido a " Kuwo-galme".

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no tirar al chibi al suelo. De una pasada se dio cuenta de que el crío se acababa de levantar y miró con fastidio el reloj. Las seis y media de la mañana. Gruñó y hundió la cara en su almohada. Y al notar al chibi acercarse a él lentamente se dio la vuelta de golpe. El crío dio un grito de sorpresa y estuvo a punto de caer de la cama pero el ninja lo evitó, y el mago rió con ganas. Con una risa tan dulce como un pastel. Kurogane suspiró.

- Voy a vestirme¿ me dejas?

El chibi asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Kurogane-san¿ adonde vamos? – preguntó Sakura.

El ninja había levantado a los muchachos para que se prepararan.

- Al campo. Y llevad algo más, que suele refrescar – añadió al ver a la muchacha con una camiseta de tirantes.

- Woooooo. Kuropón es genial.

- Cállate, bollo blanco.

- El ninja puso los ojos en blanco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fye miraba con la boca abierta las cosas a través de la ventana del tren. Mokona en sus brazos exclamaba con sorpresa.

Kurogane aprovechó a echarse una siesta. Los muchachos miraban también por la ventana.

De repente, Fye vio algo que le recordaba a su país, un animal que se parecía al que tuvo hace mucho.

- ¡ Pa´ito!- exclamó indicándole a Syaoran

- ¿ Eh?

- Creo que dice " pajarito" – dijo Syaoran, mirando por la ventana.

Vio un fénix de plumaje azul claro brillante.

- Mirad, Sakura-hime. Un fénix.

La muchacha también miró con expectación aquella ave tan hermosa.

- Syaoran-kun¿ en Clow hay también aves fénix?

- No, hime.

- Vaya... Pero en el de Fye si había¿ verdad? – dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño quien asintió.

Tras varias horas de viaje, el chibi se quedó dormido con Mokona en sus brazos. Kurogane ya había despertado de su siesta y había acomodado al pequeño mago en sus brazos. los muchachos miraron al mago con preocupación.

- ¿ Habrá algo que podamos hacer por él? – preguntó Sakura en voz alta

- Sonreír – dijo Kurogane

- ¿ Sonreír?

- ¿ Nunca os habéis fijado en el miedo que tiene a la gente en general? Por eso es mejor que aunque sea nosotros le hagamos sentir como en su propia casa – añadió Syaoran y Sakura asintió sonriente.

Los tres miraron al chibi, quien en esos momentos agarraba fuertemente a la Mokona, con una pequeña sonrisa picarona.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tras haberse bajado del tren, Kurogane guió al resto de sus compañeros al único espacio libre no destrozado de la ciudad: un enorme campo verde cubierto de flores. Chibi-Fye miró alrededor suyo con ojos grandes. El ninja sonrió para sus adentros al ver la expresión de sorpresa del pequeño. Ja, él cuando quería también podía sorprender a cualquiera. Lo único malo es que no estaban solos.

Entre dos árboles había una pandilla de muchachos, que por las pintas parecían ir de matones. El ninja cuando notó un tirón en su manga, supo que era el chibi y lo aupó.

- Kowai...

Con lo feliz y contento que había estado el crío, ahora todo se había estropeado. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta de regreso a casa, no tardando en ser seguido por los otros muchachos.

Por la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos, Kurogane entró en la habitación del pequeño. Aunque estaba todo oscuro, el ninja supo que Fye lo estaba mirando.

- ¿ No puedes dormir?

- Kowai...

- Anda ven a mi cama – suspiró el ninja.

El pequeño salió de la cama y corrió hacia el ninja. Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del ninja, se metieron en la cama y se durmieron, esperando que el mañana fuera mejor que este día pasado.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya está actualizado

nota : las parece bien el apartado de peque notis?


	6. Unas sombras en la oscuridad

Siiiii, al fín regresé con un capi de este fic jeje. No me olvidé de él... xo tenía los sesos secos.

¿Qué pasará con Kuropipi¿ Y con el chibi? lol a leerlo sip!!

* * *

6. Unas sombras en la oscuridad

Chibi Fye miró al ninja con pucheretes.

- Que no y que no. Es muy peligroso que vayas a la calle y no hay más que hablar.

- Bewo, Kuwobibi...

- ¡ Que no!

Y el ninja salió de la casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la casa con llave. El chibi escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, tal y como había soñado ( porque cree que que cuando estuvo encerrado lo había soñado). Después, oyó los pasos del ninja alejarse de la casa y Fye se acoquinó en un rincón con la vista clavada en la puerta, esperando el pronto regreso del ninja y de los chicos.

* * *

Sakura miró al ninja, con algo de enfado. 

- ¿ Kurogane-san¿ Por qué no has dejado que Fye-kun viniera?

- Porque si lo trajéramos armaría mucho revuelo.

- Oh...

Mokona, que iba en la cabeza de Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡ Mekyo!

- ¿ Una pluma?

- No es la pluma, es un poder muy grande...

- ¿ Dónde es Mokona?

- Se dirige hacia nuestra casa

- ¡Y Fye-kun está ahí!

* * *

El chibi miró con miedo como unas sombras empezaban a taponar las ventanas de la casa sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. Oyó pisadas que se dirigían a él, unas pisadas que no reconocía.

- ¿ Kuwobuu?

Y luego una explosión de luces. Entre aquél deslumbramiento, Fye pudo distinguir dos figuras oscuras antes de que su mundo se hundiera en la completa oscuridad

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los chicos y el ninja la encontraron completamente destrozada.

- ¡ Mierda! – gritó el japonés.

No podía creérselo. No podía. Había dejado al chibi en casa para evitar que ocurriera lo que justo había ocurrido.

- Puede que Fye-kun haya escapado¿no?

- Princesa- murmuró el ninja-. ¿ Usted escaparía si estuviera completamente sola y muerta de miedo?

- Pues...no lo sé.

- Yo estoy seguro de que Fye no.

- ¿ Por qué dices eso, Kurogane-san?

- Porque sé que estará aterrado- gruñó. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar el camino que habían hecho regreso a casa-. Vámonos, ahí quietos no podremos encontrar al crío.

- Waaaaa. Kuronya es genial! – Oyó decir a la Mokona.

El ninja siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_Juraría haber oído a alguien llamarme en la calle, entre el gentío _pensó el ninja

Continuará...

* * *

bueno pues este es el capi siiii!! espero les haya gustado reviews please!!


	7. Vaya Reyes

Hola gente!!!!!

No me olvidé del fic, no. Pero es que por alguna razón este estúpido ordenador no hacía más que borrarme todos los archivos escritos T.T.

Pero parece que todo va bien n.n. Y aquí os traigo el capi 7 jojo. Espero que lo disfrutéis muxo!!!!! Y además aparecen más personajes Clamp. ¿Quiénes son? Pues lean, lean.

* * *

Dedicatoria: a todos mis lectores!!! incluso aquellos k no dejan review XP 

Notis

1. Capi 142 - - 7 de febrero

2. Parece que NHK ha decidido no producir la 3º temporada...

* * *

**7. ¡ Vaya Reyes!**

Chibi Fye miraba pasmado a sus raptores, los cuales ya no se mantenían en las sombras ( no diré quienes son hasta más adelante).

Aw... pero qué mono es nwn – dijo una voz femenina que acariciaba las mejillas del chibi - ¡ Celebremos el día de Reyes por todo lo alto!

Detrás de ella se encontraba un muchacho que miraba a la señora con cara de " Esta tía está zumbada".

* * *

- ¡Kurogane-san! – llamó Sakura-. Esa es la calle que nos dijeron. 

- ¿Esa? – preguntó el ninja, arqueando la ceja.

Los cuatro, contando con Mokona, miraron el callejón no muy seguros; pero antes de que dijeron algo más, Syaoran ya se encaminaba por él.

- ¿ Esa no es la casa de la que nos hablaron? – les preguntó el muchacho.

La casa en sí parecía que se iba a caer en pedazos, pero veían luces y voces, por lo que tan mal no debía estar.

Syaoran y Kurogane hicieron lo más tonto, osease, lanzarse contra la puerta, la cual se abrió bruscamente. Los dos cayeron al suelo, seguidos por Sakura que tropezó con ellos, quedando así una estampa bien típica : Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura ( en orden de abajo a arriba, ya me entienden) y Mokona ( pegando saltitos sobre la cabeza del ninja quien no paraba de gruñir y maldecir).

- Hime¿ está bien? – preguntó el muchacho.

- S-sí.

- Bájense ahora mismo – gruñó el ninja.

Oyeron unos pasos y luego una voz que les era bien conocida para todos.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira quién se nos unió a la fiesta.

Los tres alzaron la vista y se quedaron patidifusos mirando a la persona, mientras Mokona saltaba contenta.

* * *

Hm... lo dejo aquí? jeje 

Nooooooooo. Qué mala soy, noooooo. Aquí sigue. ¿ Con quién se encuentran nuestros héroes? lol.

* * *

- ¿ Yuko-san? – preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura 

- ¿ La Bruja esa? – preguntó Kurogane

- La misma jijiji

- P-pero¿ qué hace usted...?

Pero Kurogane cortó a Syaoran.

- ¿ Dónde está Fye?

- Oooooh. Kuropapi se preocupa del pequeño y lindo Fye. ¡ Qué mono!

El ninja le miró escalofriante con un tic en el ojo.

- ¡ Ya basta de estupideces¿ Dónde está ese mago canijo, bruja egoísta?

Yuko sonrió con malicia.

- Está ahí con Wata.

- ¿ Con quién?

Yuko los guió por la casa hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser el salón. Allí estaba el pequeño Fye jugando con Watanuki al escondite.

- ¡ Esta vez te pillaré renacuajo! – el gritó el cuatro-ojos

Fye le sacó la lengua y ambos empezaron a correr alrededor de la mesa central.

- ¡ Ven aquí, enano!

- Nioooooooo

- ¿ Lo veis? Son como hermanos

Watanuki alcanzó al pequeño, quien cayó al suelo de bruces.

- Awy! – se quejó dolorido

- Ah¿ Estás bien?

- Shi...

- ¿ De veras no te hiciste daño?

- Shi...

Continuará...

* * *

bueno el siguiente capi estará listo para pasado mañana... y ahora a estrujar cerebro para los exams u.u 


End file.
